All those things
by WoahOfficial
Summary: Han pasado ocho años desde que abandonaron el WMHS. Ocho años llenos de recuerdos, de amor y de felicidad. ¿Acaso se podría pedir algo mas? Blaine lo tiene. Veo como levanta la mirada de sus pequeños pies, con esa chispa de vida brillando en sus ojos y de pronto un orgullo inexplicable me recorre por dentro. Es todo mio, todo suyo. Completamente nuestro. ¡One Shot!¡Klaine!


_¡Hola a todos! _

_Antes de nada decir que obviamente Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, aunque la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad. Es un one-shot y la idea es que se quede asi, aunque nunca se sabe. Quizá podría llegar a ser un two-shot o quizá algo mas. En un principio es solo esto, aunque sea poco._

* * *

Me encuentro sentado en el sofá de casa, el primer día con un poco de relax después de dos semanas agotadoras. Quizá sentado no sea la mejor manera de describirlo, pues mi trasero esta casi al borde del mueble y mi cabeza donde debería estar mi trasero. Poco me importa. Es mas cómodo asi. Cierro los ojos y dejo que los olores de mi hogar me inunden. Hace ya cinco años que compramos este apartamento. Un pequeño loft que no es nada del otro mundo pero que lo es todo para nosotros. Es nuestro hogar, nuestro refugio, nuestro pequeño nido de felicidad. Una vez aqui todo lo que haya sucedido fuera deja de importar. Dos habitaciones, un solo cuarto de baño, una cocina separada del salón únicamente por una barra americana. Lo justo y lo necesario... lo mejor del mundo si se tomara en cuenta mi opinión. Aunque mi mundo ya se ve completo solo con tenerlo a él. Podría tener los bolsillos vacíos, el cuerpo sucio y mal alimentado, los pies en la calle... y seguiría sonriendo solo con que él continuase a mi lado. Abrazandome, besándome... dedicandome esas sonrisas revitalizadoras que me hacen pensar siempre que la vida es buena.

Un largo bostezo escapa de mi boca y estiro brazos y piernas, intentando deshacerme de la tensión de mi cuerpo. Como he echado de menos sentirme en casa de nuevo. Tras diez días de viaje no hay nada mas reparador que estar en casa con la gente que amas, completamente despreocupado. Oigo pasos en el pasillo y desvío la mirada hacia la puerta que da hacia este, viendo la luz encendida filtrandose hasta el salón. Los pasos son lentos, incluso demasiado, lo que me hace sonreir automáticamente al imaginar lo que implica. Me incorporo, quedando sentado al borde del sofá, con mi vista fija en la puerta, escuchando los pasos cada vez mas cerca.

Lo veo y mi rostro se ilumina. Echado hacia delante, con el pecho y los brazos por delante de los pies, siempre queriendo ir mas rápido de lo que sus cortas piernas le permiten. Elevo la mirada por los brazos hasta donde sus manos se unen con otras mucho mas conocidas para mi. Sigo subiendo hasta que mis ojos se cruzan con esa mirada azul como el mar que tanto me ha fascinado siempre. Su sonrisa es tal que incluso su cara tiene un color mas natural. Se agacha al instante, sin soltar una de las manos del niño, pasandole el otro brazo por el abdomen. -**Mira quien ha venido, Oli. Papá.** - Veo como levanta la mirada de sus pequeños pies, con esa chispa de vida brillando en sus ojos y de pronto un orgullo inexplicable me recorre por dentro. El reconocimiento se deja ver en los ojos del niño en cuanto me localiza aun en la penumbra de la habitación, llamandome de un grito alegre que hace que me levante acercandome a ellos y cogiendolo por las axilas, elevandolo un poco por encima de mi cabeza antes de dejarlo reposar entre mis brazos, haciendole una pedorreta en el cuello para hacerlo reir, notando sus pequeñas manitas agarrandose fuerte a mi camisa. Paso una mano por sus rizos negros, mas alborotados si cabe que los mios, sonriendole a Kurt frente a mi, acercandome un segundo a darle un beso suave pero cargado de todo el amor que siento hacia él.

Oliver nació hace ya once meses. Pronto cumplirá un año. Nos costó decidirnos, pero ambos sabíamos desde siempre que lo nuestro no iba a quedar en una pareja. Nosotros queríamos una familia y Oliver solo es el primero. Quizá dentro de unos meses nos preparemos para un segundo. Ese es el trato. Me dejé convencer por Kurt para que la invitro se realizara con mi donación. Buscamos una chica que fuese lo mas parecida a Kurt posible. Y resultó. Oli tiene la piel pálida, como su padre. Y sus mismos ojos azules, alegres y vivarachos. Los labios son finos pero muy rojos al contraste con su pálida piel y los rizos negros cubren ya toda su cabeza, dandole un aspecto completamente adorable. Y ojalá que el próximo tenga tanto de Kurt como Oli tiene de mi. Es cariñoso hasta no poder mas pero a la vez independiente y curioso. Quizá incluso demasiado curioso. No se asusta ante nada, ni siquiera del enorme boxer de Finn, al que tironea alegremente de las orejas.

Acaricio la mejilla de mi marido con la mano libre, bajando mi caricia por su cuello y su hombro, repasando su codo y alcanzando su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Solo él sabe lo muchísimo que los he echado en falta estos días. Les echo en falta cada día, cuando dejamos a Oli en la guardería y pasamos seis horas sin verlo, ocho en el caso de Kurt. Les echo en falta solo con salir a comprar el pan y el periódico, aunque apenas son quince minutos. Sonrío a sus ojos y él sabe responderme sin mas necesidad que la de sonreir de vuelta. Devuelvo mi mirada a nuestro pequeño hijo, dandole un beso en la sien antes de sentarme en mitad del salón, directamente sobre el suelto, viendo a Kurt acucliyarse frente a mi, apenas a un metro y medio. Río levemente cuando Oli se remueve hasta que le dejo que sus pies toquen el suelo. Sus manos siguen apoyadas contra mi pecho y me mira con esa sonrisa tan similar a la que he visto siempre en el espejo. Le cojo con suavidad las manitas regordetas, observando sus mejillas sonrojadas. - Venga campeón... yo confío en ti. - le doy la vuelta, apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro, aun sujetandole de la cintura, dejando que se agarre a la manga de mi camisa con fuerza, tambaleante. Le señalo a su padre, sonriendole a este último con confianza mientras voy soltando poco a poco al niño sin que este se percate. -**Creo que papá quiere un beso...¿vamos a darle uno?** - Sonrío enternecido al ver como mueve los labios, como si quisiera darle el beso desde la distancia, como si quisiera arrancar a hablar, algo que todavía no hace mas alla de 'papá' y algun que otro 'no' o 'nana'. No se que le ha hecho, pero mi pequeño hijo adora a Santana. - Venga.. vamos con papá antes de que se ponga triste. - Me aguanto la risa, pues Kurt por colaborar empieza a poner caritas de pena al niño, que primero con la pierna izquierda intenta dar un paso hacia él. La ilusión brilla en mis ojos cuando veo que ya lleva dos y se esta manteniendo firme en su avance. Pero tan pronto como avanza un tercer paso decide que es suficiente y termina el recorrido gateando con rapidez, colandose en el regazo de su padre que lo recibe con los brazos abiertos. Suspiro y niego con la cabeza, divertido. - **Eres un caso, Oli. Pero lo has hecho muy bien campeón. Mañana lo intentaremos otra vez.**

Porque mañana será otro día. Porque hoy le enseñamos a andar, en un año le intentaremos quitar el pañal y puede que dentro de dos corrijamos las palabras que diga mal. Porque quizá para entonces haya otro pequeño a quien ayudar con sus primeros pasos. Porque mañana, pasado o dentro de quince años siempre habra algo que podamos hacer, aunque solo sea ayudarlo a escoger un ramillete para su primer baile de fin de curso, darle una palmada en la espalda o hacerle saber que vaya a donde vaya y haga lo que haga, siempre tendrá una familia que lo querrá del mismo modo que lo hace en estos momentos. Con todo el amor y el cariño del mundo.

* * *

_No hace mucho tiempo que me dedico a leer sobre esta pareja, pero aun asi he notado algo que se repite muy a menudo -por no decir siempre- en los fanfics de esta pareja, y es que siempre que tienen descendencia tienen una niña. No se por qué, pero yo siempre he visto mucho mas ideal un niño, un pequeño clon de uno de nuestros chicos, quiza un poco de ambos, asi que me decidí a escribir esto. No quería dedicarle una historia entera, mas que nada porque tengo una empezada y otra en proyecto, mas una tercera en otro fandom, asi que no me atrevía a enfrascarme en una cuarta. Sin embargo estaba deseando escribir algo y esto es lo que ha salido. Espero que me perdoneis lo malo que es, pero sentía la necesidad y una vez escrito, bueno, ¿por qué no compartirlo?_

_¡Se que no se merece, pero los reviews alimentan el desarrollo de mas historias!_


End file.
